The Royal School Fair (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the location, look here. "The Royal School Fair" aired as the twenty-second episode of season four of Sofia the First, and the hundred-third overall. Summary can't decide which new school she wants to go to next, but insists she goes to the one she chooses. Story Insert details here Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * Princess Vivian * Princess Clio * Prince Desmond * Princess Hildegard * Princess Jun Villains: * Suit of armor (only appearance; no lines) Other characters: * Prince Zandar * Pumpkin's master (no lines) * Chester's master (no lines) * Prince Hugo * Princess Maya (no lines) * Sir Finnegan * Squire Vance (no lines) * Squire Vaughan * Prince Jin * Grand Mum (mentioned only) * King Habib * Princess Kari (no lines) * King Roland II (painting only) * Queen Miranda (painting only) * Prince Chad (no lines) * Prince Derek (no lines) * Sergio Adagio * Baileywick (no lines) * Princess Zooey * Fauna * Merryweather * Flora (no lines) * Prince Khalid Locations * Royal School Fair (only appearance) ** Tents (only appearance) * Performing Arts Academy (only time mentioned) * Institute for Science and Alchemy (only time mentioned) * Corinthian Sports School (only time mentioned) * Chivalry Hall (only time mentioned) * EverRealm Academy (only time mentioned) * School of Royal Fashions (only time mentioned) * School for Adventure (only time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Enchantlet * Wall of Next Steps (only appearance) * Enchanted ice skates Vehicles * None Cast Songs * TBA Connections to previous events * Clio's interest in music likely comes from "Sidekick Clio". * became interested in leading when she found out she was first in line for the throne in "A Royal Wedding". * Hugo was taught how to ice dance by in "Lord of the Rink". Notes/trivia * Hildegard hasn't learnt much from "Sidekick Clio", as she assumed Clio will go to the same school as her. * Baileywick went to the School of Royal Fashions, perhaps as a reference to his voice actor, Tim Gunn. * Aden Schwartz replaces Joshua Carlon as the voice of Desmond. * Daniel DiVenere replaces Sage Ryan as the voice of Squire Vaughan. * Jenna Lea Rosen is the singing voice of Vivian, instead of Sabrina Carpenter. Errors * When learnt in "The Mystic Isles" that the world she comes from is called the EverRealm, this was a surprise to her, but all this time there's been an EverRealm Academy. * Sofia says that she had fun at all the schools, but she didn't even visit the Institute for Science and Alchemy. * Aden Schwartz is credited as Aiden Schwartz. * The Royal School Fair is supposed to be just for students of the Royal Preparatory Academy, but Squires Vaughan and Vance are students of the Junior Knights Academy. When the stone plates turned to chalkboards, Lady Joy and Prince Axel's pictures are on display, despite the fact that the former never went to RPA, and the latter already graduated prior to the series. * Some of the students didn't make it onto the Wall of Next Steps, such as Princess Maya, Princess Kari, Prince Chad, and Prince Derek. * Before the stone plates were turned into chalkboards, the wall didn't show the students who chose to attend the Corinthian Sports School. * Jun said she was going to the Institute for Science and Alchemy, but when she showed her tablet to Sofia, the symbol on it looked more like the symbol for the Performing Arts Academy. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) Category:Episodes